Dear Notebook
by DefyTheRules
Summary: Parker doesn't have a diary. She has a notebook. Just some of Parker's thoughts, First chapter is Pre-season 1.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Don't own so don't sue**

Dear Notebook,

I got an interesting offer today. A man wants to hire me for a job, but he says that it's too big for me to go in alone. He wants me to work with other people! You and I both know that's not good!

But the man said I either work with them or I could be replaced. Like I could be replaced. I took the job though. The money is really good, Notebook. I can't wait to get it. I think before I put it in an account I might sit and just smell it. I love the smell of money.

He's offering a lot of money. That's the only reason I took the job. It'll go down in two nights, so I'll be writing a little later than usual, and for that I'm sorry. I think they'd be upset if I stopped in the middle of the job to write in you, so it'll have to wait.

I'm supposed to meet my teammates on some elevator looking thing. The man drew me a map, so I'm sure I'll be able to find it.

I wonder who else is going to be there. I don't see why I can't just go in myself. I could do it tonight. I got a hold of some blue prints of the building. It shouldn't be that hard as to need a whole team of people to lift some little thing on a computer. I found the room that the merchandise is in. It'd be an easy in and out.

Maybe I should contact the guy and tell him this tomorrow morning…. But the team thing could be very interesting. It bugs me that I don't know who else is going to be there. You'd think the guy would at least be willing to show me who else he had in mind, since he told me I was his first recruit. You can't trust people though, especially theives. That's why I work alone.

Maybe I should just go to his house and take a peek at the other's profiles that he has. He gave me his card, I could just Google his address. Then I could tap into the security system he has and see into his house. He seemed rich, so he probably has the best security system that money can buy. I love money.

Or, if I want to have some fun, I could go in completely blind and see just how secure his house is. But then again, if I was him, I wouldn't just leave files like those at my house. I'd keep them in an office. I guess I won't be seeing the inside of his house, just the inside of his office. Sorry Notebook, but I'll have to fill you in later. I have stuff to go find.

Okay Notebook, I'm back. I was able to locate the files on my teammates. You'll never guess who our team leader is supposed to be! None other than Mr. Nathan Ford himself! I've told you about him before. He's the man who came the closest to catching me. But something happened I guess because I haven't heard about him for a long time. I can't believe this guy is going to try to get him to trade sides!

Another member is Elliot Spencer. I've heard a little about him. He's a hitter. The kind of guy that hits first and asks questions later. But he's done some pretty impressive stuff. I heard he once killed a guy with a water bottle. Must have been self defense. Who would go into a fight with only a water bottle as their weapon? I wouldn't even do that.

The last member of our team is Alec Hardison. He's a hacker. Hacks CIA databases just for the heck of it, if the rumors are true. I guess he's not as experienced as the others, but I guess I'm not either. His file says his birthday is only a few weeks before mine, making us the youngest member of the group by a few years. But I think he'll be able to hold his own. They say he's a Houdini with a computer, that there's none better.

Don't worry Notebook, I didn't take the files. I just looked at them. Then I put them back in the safe. He won't even know that it was broken into. I guess the guy set up a meeting with Ford tomorrow. That he really wants Ford to lead us.

I don't understand why he'd give Ford our files though. He's probably the one who wrote them. I know that the one on me had to be written by his hand. Nobody else has come close enough to me.

Well Notebook, I think it's time for me and Bunny to go to bed.

Until tomorrow, Parker


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Notebook,

There's just one more day 'til the big heist goes down. I'm so excited.

I'm so excited that I had to go jump off the top of the building I'm staying in just so I could really start my day. I wouldn't have been able to function with all the adrenaline that's already pumping through my system.

After my relaxation exercise, I received a phone call from that guy, telling me that the last member of the team had been recruited, and giving me the exact time I'm supposed to be at the building tomorrow. I guess that means I'll be working with Ford, because he didn't have that tone of voice that said something had gone wrong.

It's always my fault when something goes wrong. That's what they used to say. Then they'd take Bunny. But I showed them. No one will ever take Bunny from me again. I made sure of that.

I hope nothing goes wrong tomorrow. I don't want them to blame me. I'll just have to try extra hard to not mess up. I wonder what it's going to be like working in a team. I don't socialize well, so I'm scared, but excited too.

I didn't really do too much after the phone call. I went over the blueprints again, and I found several ways in and out of the building. I found 67 to be exact. Several of them looked like they'd be lots of fun, if I was in on this by myself. But since I'm not, I found the three fastest routes in and out.

I think our best bet would be to jump from the top of the roof, and go in through a window. I already have all the equipment, so it'd be extremely easy. I think I'll tell Ford this when we meet.

But then again, he might have a whole different plan. Maybe all my work will be useless in his plan, but at least if something goes wrong, I'll be able to get outta dodge, I know the layout of the building so well.

Well Notebook, I think it's time for Bunny and I to get our sleep. Tomorrow is the big day, so I'll be writing a little later, like I said, but don't worry, I'll be sure to fill you in on all the details.

Until Tomorrow,

Parker


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Notebook,

That was one of the best heists EVER! I now know why Ford was so intimidating when he was chasing the bad guys. That guy is smart! He thinks of every way that the con can go down, and he knows exactly what to do when that situation arises.

Overall though, the con went really well for me. I got in and out with pretty much no problems. Hardison and Eliot though had some small problems. But man. I got to see via the cameras I was watching, why they were picked for the job. If every other person was as professional as the men I worked with tonight, I don't think Archie would be so against teamwork. It was so unbelievable to work with them.

When I first got there, no one else was there, so I got onto the top and made myself comfortable, The second to arrive was Ford, who paced until Eliot came, and then Hardison a few minutes after him. We were all early, and I don't think any of them even knew I was there, so I let them wait until the allotted time, and as the elevator started I let them know I was them by dropping my feet down. Hardison was the only one who didn't notice, but that's because he was busy talking about these little ear buds he'd designed. When he was done and I spoke though, his face immediately changed from serious to a goofy smile, and then he said that I "could have as many as I wanted". I don't see why I would need anymore than Ford or Eliot, but who knows? I figured that I should start with just one.

Once we were at the top of the building, Ford got out all his blue prints and stuff and explained to us his plan. He explained all the little things, and when Eliot asked how we were getting out, I think he smirked a little. Then he told us we were walking right out the front door. Hardison and Eliot's eyes kind of bugged out. It was really funny. Then Ford Left us up there with all my gear and descended with the elevator and set up shop across the street.

While he was doing that, the other guys and I set up all my equipment so I could jump off the roof and go in through the glass. Most people would consider it repelling, but that's not what I do. There's nothing slow about it. I just launch myself right over the side. This time was no different. But I think I upset everyone by going a little early, Oh well. I cut a little circle in the glass, and slid through it, and I was able to disengage all the alarms as I made my way to the monitor room on that floor.

From there I was able to watch the other two in action, and I must say, I was impressed. They preformed very well under pressure. Eliot took out like five guys in the time it took Hardison to drop the duffel bag he was carrying. And Hardison has a gadget for everything, and his computer skills are the best I've ever seen. I'm no baby when it comes to working a computer, but that's what I look like compared to him.

After they retrieve the merchandise, I met them on the elevator on their floor. I had to crawl through the vents really fast to make it, but I did. That would've made Archie proud. Then we changed and made our way out of the building with me as a crippled woman, and the boys helping me out. Luckily for us, Ford pulled up to the curb as soon as we got to it. After that we pulled over at some building a few blocks from the one we just escaped. We went our separate ways, and I doubled back just to make sure no one was following me.

So that pretty much sums up my eventful night. Notebook, I wish I could tell Archie. He'd be so happy with my work tonight. But he can never know what I did. He says teams in our business are bad ideas, but only if you don't get to know your associates first. Then after you get to know them you cross reference them with people you trust, and repeat until you're convinced that person is trustworthy. Archie says though that in all his years working in the game, he's never had a partner he's trusted before me. And I think the only reason he trusts me I because he taught me the game, and he thinks he knows me. But he doesn't know me. No one does. Except maybe you, Notebook.

Well Notebook, I think it's time for Bunny and me to get our sleep. I'll be sure to right on time tomorrow, if I can. But as always, you know I can't make any guarantees.

Until Tomorrow, Parker

**AN: So I need your help. I don't know whether to make this a Parker/Hardison fic or to make it a Parker/Eliot fic. So please review and let me know. I've already decided that this will have some Sophie/Nate undertones so that takes them out of the running. Please let me know! And thank you soooo much for all the review so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you soooo much for all the reviews! I LOVE all of you and please keep it up! I got a new question for you; would you like me to stick to the show, or would you like me to go off a little bit? Please let me know by reviewing! I've added up the reviews and it looks like this one is going to be Parker/Eliot, but don't worry, I'll do a Parker/Hardison one for all you who love them!**

Dear Notebook,

I thought waking up today would be great. I did that job, so now I should have all that money, and I could go to my happy place because of it. But when I work up this morning, it _**WASN'T THERE! **_It wasn't there! Somebody tried to pull one over on me!

So I put Bunny in a safe place (Incase they decided taking my money wasn't enough), and grabbed the gun Archie gave me for protection, or incase something like this happened. Just as I was about to search each of my teammates from the heist out, I got a call from the client, asking me to meet Ford and the others at a warehouse, that there was a problem. I guess he found out who took my money. Maybe it was him. But I think that guy with the ear buds, Hardison, did it, if it was any of them. Maybe it was somebody else though.

I made my way to the warehouse, and all of them were already there, pacing and yelling at each other. Eliot is the scariest. I definitely don't want to get on his bad side. It is kind of cute though, watching his face go all red as he continues to yell. Then I make my presence known, and immediately everyone is quiet. Maybe it's the gun.

I can't help the venom in my voice when I announce that my precious my has not been delivered to my account. Yet they don't seem surprised. Ford explains that none of them have their money and that's why we're all here. Hardison nods, keeping a wary eye on the gun. After his explanation, Ford tries to get me to lower the gun. I don't know if I can trust him. I look at Eliot, who's been silent the whole time, and never took his eyes off the gun in my hand, which he eyed with great distaste. He made me lower the gun. I didn't like that look on his face when it pertained to something I was doing.

Just as we were about to discuss a way to get our money, Eliot yells something about getting out of the building. I think it was something about what they were talking about while I was zoning out. I couldn't help it. At his words, I take off and jump to cover myself just as the building explodes and the other three land next to me on the pavement. The guys get up and brush themselves off, and Eliot offers me a hand up, which I gladly except. Then Hardison said that we should go to his place to plan, and we all followed him.

His apartment was much nicer then I expected it to be. You know how I live in the storage unit sometime? Well let me tell you Notebook, his place is nothing like that. It is bright and cozy inside. /but I guess as a hacker he spends a lot of time there. I don't spend much time in my houses, so I don't care what they look like.

They all look at me crazy when I say I take it personally that they didn't pay me. The whole trying to kill me thing isn't really much of an issue. In my business, it's not surprising, so I don't take that too much to heart.

After some long deliberation, Ford decided we need to go find a "Sophie", and had Hardison book us plan tickets to Paris. Ford handed us each a ticket and said he'd meet us there in three hours, and that we'd need an overnight bag. So I figured I'd better write now, so I don't have to do it on the plane.

I guess that's all for today. I hope you are safe in my carry on with Bunny.

Until tomorrow, Parker

**So I don't remember if they pick up Sophie in Paris or not, but that's where I decided to do it. So please review, and I'll see ya next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! Sorry it's been awhile! Hope you like the new chapter.**

Dear Notebook,

It has recently come to my attention that a "Sophie" that Ford was talking about is not an object. It's a woman. A very pretty woman to be exact. We picked her up outside of a play that she was doing. Ford told her she did really well. I don't thin he was listening or watching the same thing that everyone else was. I thought it was absolutely awful. But because I didn't get to tell her that.

Eliot and Hardison seemed to be thinking the same thing, but no one said anything as Ford talked to her and told her we needed her help. I asked Eliot what it was that we could possibly need her for, and he smirked at me. He says she's a grifter. I thought grifters could act. I think Ford chose the wrong woman.

When I voice that opinion, Eliot laughs. I like that sound. It's kind of a gruff sound, but at the same time it's melodic. It's like a rough melody!

But then the two turn to face him because he burst out laughing, and he was forced to lower his head, so they couldn't see his face. But I could still hear him quietly laughing. I didn't understand what was so funny though. Maybe it's just a hitter's sense of humor. Maybe it's all the brain damage he's sustained from getting hit over the years. Maybe I should ask him if that's why he laughs at things that aren't meant to be taken as funny.

Ford and Sophie seemed to have struck a deal, because when we go back to our hotel, she comes with us. Ford says she can share my room with me, and I don't object because I wasn't in my bedroom anyway. I'm going to sleep up in the air ducts. I don't know these people too well yet, and I'm definently not going to sleep somewhere were they can get me easily. Just a little something Archie taught me.

That's actually where I am now. No one knows that I'm up here. They all think I'm locked in the right room in the big suite. But I'm actually not even in the suite's air ducts. I'm in the boys' rooms air ducts. I figure they won't look for me here, so I'll be safe for the night.

The rest of our night was kind of boring. We went to the restaurant in the hotel, and ate, then went over the plan Ford came up with. I kind of listened, but whenever they stopped talking about what I'll have to do, I zoned out.

Well, I guess I better get some sleep. Our flight leaves at 5 a.m. I hope your trip back is as safe in my carry on as it was on our way here. Please keep Bunny safe.

Until Tomorrow, Parker

**I know it's kind of short, but it needs to be in here to introduce Sophie. I'll update soon with a nice long chapter explaining how Parker saw the first revenge job that they did.**


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Notebook,

We got back at two this morning. We went back to Hardison's apartment, and Nate came up with a plan.

Nate decided to put Sophie in, and I was really worried. Her performance on stage was the worst I have ever seen. But for some reason she was really good.

While Sophie was distracting the mark, Hardison hacked into the secretaries' computer. Eliot was sent in as a computer guy. He looked kinda hot in his geeky outfit. Eliot kept the secretary occupied while I broke into the mark's office.

I got my job done, but I was having some trouble focusing. I didn't like that Eliot was flirting with that secretary girl. This feeling that I've only felt three times in my life came up today; I was jealous!

Why am I jealous Notebook? I don't understand! I just met the guy, yet he makes me feel.

When I got back to Hardison's apartment, Nate and Eliot were playing pool. They were talking about Nate's kid's death. I left my findings on the table, and just as I was about to leave, I heard Nate saying some mean things to Eliot.

I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I did, and I heard everything. Eliot came around the corner I was standing behind, and almost smacked right into me.

I told him how sorry I was about listening in. He just smiled sadly at me, and said it was okay. I could tell he was hurt by Nate's words. His body language gave him away. He had just been trying to be nice.

Before I could say anything else, he left, muttering about having to set up stuff for Sophie's office. Nate called me over and told me what I had to do next, and after he was done, I realized that I was going to the same place as Eliot. I was supposed to get him in and out without anyone seeing him with the signs.

I got up on the roof, then we had to up my line to drop down to the tenth floor. That meant that we had to be incredibly close for at least ten seconds. He smells good.

I know that's weird, even for me, but I couldn't help it. I had to. And now I wish I hadn't, because I've been trying to figure out what the combination of smells is.

Not to say that I didn't keep up my end of the deal. I got Eliot there and back out safely. I got Sophie down to the lobby in the time that Nate gave me.

The rest of my time however, was spent on thinking about his smell. What does he have over me?

Sometimes I wish you could talk back to me Notebook. I think you'd have some great advice for me. Like a wiser version of me, the voice in my head that I can't usually hear.

Sophie was able to bring the mark in deeper today. Tomorrow she has to lure in the Nigerians who are a key part to this being a success. Whenever I met her, I didn't think she'd be able to con anyone. But seeing her today makes me feel a lot better.

The chance of me getting my precious money seems to be getting better and better. My chance at revenge seems okay too.

Well, I think it's time for Bunny and I to go to bed. Nate wants everyone up bright and early in the morning.

Until tomorrow,

Parker


End file.
